1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, pertains to a minimum exposure weapon which allows the user to stabilize and fire the weapon from a covered position with minimal exposure to enemy fire.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of firearms is known in the prior art. More specifically, firearms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 324,557; 6,637,141 B1; 6,598,329 B1; 6,517,133 B2; 6,397,507 B1; 6,070,355; 5,675,112; 4,878,305; 4,827,652; 4,677,781; 3,369,316; 2,826,848; 2,771,697; and 1,386,247.
The inventive device substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in doing so provides a weapon primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to support the weapon in the conventional stance (utilizing both hands and a shoulder to brace the weapon) while having a minimal exposure to enemy fire.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of firearms now present in the prior art, the present invention provides for increased weapon stability while allowing the user to fire from behind structures with a minimum of exposure to incoming fire.